Midmorning
by TeamJasper45
Summary: The Cullens are faced once again with a fight. But this time, they are siding with the Volturi. Who are the Volturi fighting and why? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

MIDMORNING

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ORGINAL CHARACTERS OR STORY PLOTS. **

This story takes place 10 years after Sunrise. Some things that have happened:

-The Cullens have moved to Toronto, Canada (7 years after Sunrise)

-Charlie died in an armed robbery 6 years after Sunrise

-Rene found out about Bella. She saw her 1 year after Sunrise, after thinking that Bella had Tuberculosis. She met Nessie when she matured. She was told the same story that Charlie was.

-Jake and Nessie are now a couple.

-Jake still, looks, acts, and is physically the same. He can still shift since he is with vampires all the time. His pack, (Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry) went with him to Toronto.

-They all are better with the Cullens now.

-They all go to a high school in Toronto, the wolf back pretends to be related and the Cullens pretend to be related as well as the Hales.

ENJOY!

CHAPTER ONE

I showed him mental pictures of us. I made sure he saw every touch, every kiss. I loved him, and I wanted him to know it. He kissed my jaw ferociously and I bit my lip to keep showing him more. "Want to make another memory?" he murmured in his perfect voice. I didn't answer; I just dropped my mental shield and joined him. I kissed him hard and long. "Toronto does weird things to me." he said between kisses. I laughed and wrapped my hands around his torso bringing him closer to me. "Have I ever told you I love you?" I whispered in his ear. "Ah, yes love you have. I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing it, though." I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. I sighed when the Nessie's alarm clock on her cell phone went off in the room below us. I heard Jacob's go off in the room above us. "Time for school." I whispered to my seventeen year old vampire husband. He squinted, and kissed my chest one more time before he picked me up and placed me lightly on the ground. "As it is." he said and walked naked to the closet. I shook my head. "You know you're daughter or future son-in-law could come in here any second and see you." He was at my side in an instant. "Jacob would just be jealous, and Nessie would just laugh." I pushed him off of me. I, too, walked naked to the closet. "I suppose you're right." I said and shot him a seductive look. He met me in the closet. "Do we _have _to go to school?" he whined. "We have to blend in Edward." He wrapped him arms around me and sighed. "I can't argue with you." I turned around and kissed him "C'mon let get ready."

We'd moved to Toronto, Canada earlier in the year. Charlie had died recently, so I had no reason to stay. I wished I could have cried at his funeral. I would really miss my father. Rene knew about Nessie and I. She handled it better than I expected, but that was a good thing. Jake and Ness were together now. It was hard to deal with at first, but we got used to it. All of us stayed in one big mansion, Jake and his pack and the vampires. Carlisle worked at a local hospital in Toronto. We needed to blend again. Today was our first day of school. The wolf pack would all be brothers and sisters. Emmett, Alice, and I would all be brothers and sisters, while Jazz and Rose were twins, and Ness and Edward would be brother and sister. We'd probably get a lot of stares, but we were used to that by now. I had on simple dark denim jeans, heeled black boots, a white button up long-sleeved shirt, and a long gray trench coat. Edward had on a v-neck gray long sleeved shirt with khaki pants and dress shoes. Wow, he looked good. We met our family down stairs in the kitchen. Jake and his pack were inhaling their muffins Esme had made them, and Nessie was pulling apart her bagel in disgust. She'd just hunted, so she probably wasn't that hungry. Her curly bronze hair was pulled in a light pony tail. She wore a knee length cashmere sweater dress with high tops. She was so me. Jake had on a tight black t-shirt with denim jeans and Nike tennis shoes. The rest of his pack matched him, but the colors of their shirts were different. Leah was dressed totally different as well. She had on a short-sleeved cotton dress with a jean jacket over it. She wore knee-high boots to match. Her hair was pulled into a side braid. She looked good. The rest of our family wore their usual attire. We were definitely going to freak the humans out.

The clock on the microwave flashed 7:30. The school was ten minutes away so we decided to go ahead and leave. Emmet and Rose took her BMW convertible. Edward and I took his Volvo. Alice and Jasper took her Porsche. Jake, Embry, and Nessie took my Ferrari. Seth, Leah, and Quil took Emmet's Jeep. This was going to be great. We pulled up to The York School, which was where we would be attending. When we all pulled in, jaws dropped. I inhaled, and Edward patted my hand. "We will be fine, love." he said and smiled. I got out still feeling tense, and then a rush of calm floated over me. "Thanks, Jasper." I said appreciatively. He smiled back. "No worries, Bella." All twelve of us walked in a group to the office. Heads turned to look at us. Whispers broke about us. We were the center of attention. I intertwined hands with Edward as we walked inside. The York School was a lot larger than Forks High was, so we may not get noticed so fast. We walked in, and I heard the pulse increase of the secretary. I spoke, to calm my nerves. "Hello, I'm Isabella Cullen, and these are my biological siblings Alice and Emmett Cullen." I motioned to Edward and Ness. "This is Edward and Renesmee Swan. They are my adoptive siblings, but they are biologically brother and sister." We couldn't deny Edward and Ness's similarities. I motioned to Jasper and Rosalie. "This is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They are twins and our adoptive siblings as well." Then I nodded towards the wolf pack. This is Jake, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Seth Black. They are all biological siblings and our adoptive siblings." I smiled but didn't show my teeth. I didn't want to scare the woman anymore. Her jaw was slightly dropped, and she just stared at all twelve of our beautiful faces. She fiddled with some paper work and looked up at us again. "W-Who are you're parents?" she stuttered. "Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I answered smoothly. "They are all of our adoptive parents." She nodded mechanically and began asking our ages and grades. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and I were all posing as seniors, as the wolf pack and Nessie posed as juniors. When we got our schedules, we all walked out into the hallway. It went dead silent. All twelve of us walked together slowly. Emmett and Jake grinned. Pulses increased everywhere, as we strolled down the hallway, in what felt to be slow motion.

I had first period with Edward, Alice and Jasper. I was nervous that I wouldn't have any classes with my daughter, but I knew the wolf pack would take care of her. When we walked in, the humans stiffened. We all sat down close to each other. The teacher lectured, but no one was listening. Edward would frown every now and then at the things people would say, and grin at other times. I figured they were probably talking about us. When class was coming to an end, I was packing my bags when I heard whispers from two boys on the other side of the room. "Have you seen the girl with the tan boy? She has really long bronze curly hair? I'd like to get with her, man." All four of us shot a glare in his direction, and Edward squeezed his pencil into pulp. The two boys caught our glare and looked away quickly. All of the seniors had lunch together. People were constantly talking about the new kids. One boy even had the guts to come up to me as I was throwing my trash away. "Isabella Cullen?" he questioned. I looked at him surprised. "Just Bella, please." I said in my bell tone voice that shocked him. He stared at me until I raised my eyebrows. "Something you wanted to say?" I asked politely. He opened his mouth to speak. "I-I just wanted to say that you and your sisters are the most beautiful people I have ever seen All of our girls are crazy about your brothers as well. Welcome to The York School." He smiled, and stuck out his hand. I clinched my jaw and shook it. He flinched at the coldness, but didn't jerk away. He was about to say something else when Edward was at my side. "Hello, I'm Edward Swan, Bella's boyfriend." he said, and stuck out his hand. The boy grabbed it cautiously and smiled. "Jean van der pol." he said. "Nice to meet you Jean, thank you for your warm welcome." I said and walked off with Edward. "Everything okay?" I asked Edward. "Yes, I'm just slightly over protective." he sighed. We returned to our table, got out stuff, and left lunch early. When we walked out in the hallway, we heard a familiar voice. "Oh, that's so nice, but I already have a boyfriend." Nessie was being as polite as possible to a boy who had her pinned against the wall. "Oh, c'mon, sweetie, he won't ever find out. Just come with me to the men's room and we will just have a little fun." "No thank you. Now will you please let me return to class?" He shoved her into the bathroom and I heard him huff as she resisted. I knew she could handle herself, but she would blow our cover if she let her strength loose. I grabbed Edward's hand as he crouched. "Don't do too much." He muttered something unintelligible, and ran vampire speed to the bathroom. I heard him yank the guy as gently as he could off of Nessie. Jake had come around the corner with a hall pass now, I suspected he was looking for Nessie. When he saw Ness, Edward, and the thug, alarm and anger riddled his face. "What happened?" he asked flatly. "This guy tried to do something awful to Ness." Edward said. Jacob turned to look at the guy on the floor. He kneeled down beside him and swallowed. "If you ever do so much as look at her again, I will kill you." Jacob picked the guy up off the floor by his shirt and glared into his eyes. "Jazz." I whispered. Ease rushed over the room. Jacob dropped the boy and went to Nessie's side.

The rest of the day went smoother, and when we got to the parking lot there weren't so many stares. When we got home, Esme and Carlisle were already there, excited to ask how out day went. We told them about the only incident we had, and Ness rolled her eyes. "I so could have handled it. You two didn't have to be my knights in shining armor." she shot daggers at Edward and Jacob. "Okay, so you unleash your super human strength on some one. That is really blending in, Ness." Jacob scoffed. She rolled her eyes and punched him. There was the sound on tires pulling off the main road. "Who is this?" I questioned. "The Denalis have come to visit us." Edward said. "I saw it today." Alice chided in. I nodded happily. I hadn't seen Angela in three years. It would be nice to see her again. There were two cars, probably since their coven had expanded. The Denalis knocked on our front door, and Ness ran to greet them. She hugged everyone and kissed them on the cheek. When they all got to us, we hugged and kissed. We met Tanya's new mate, Caleb, who she pulled out of a snowstorm six years ago. He was nearly frozen to death, so she changed him, and they fell in love. Caleb was lean and tall with chin-length black hair. He smiled when she introduced him and shook our hands. Fred, Angela, Garret, and Kate came in next. They all had their hands intertwined. I ran vampire speed to Angela, and hugged her. "Bella! I've missed you!" she squealed. I finished hugging her and lightly hugged Kate. I kissed Fred on both cheeks and did the same with Garrett. When all of us had had our reunion, we all sat in the hug living room and caught up on each other's lives. Even the wolves sat and talked with our friends, they didn't act cautious at all. Life was good so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Three days after the Denalis visited, Alice was talking with Tanya and froze. Edward looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked alarmed. "Apparently we are going to have some visitors." Hr answered calmly. "Who this time?" I asked annoyed. "A coven from long island," Alice answered. "They have a psychic like me and she saw us. They mean no harm." I nodded. I'd never heard of anyone having a gift to see the future like Alice. All gifts were different, so it would be interesting to learn about this vampire. "How many are in the coven?" Carlisle asked. "Eleven. Six of them are gifted. There are six women and five men." Alice answered smoothly. "When will they get here? I've got to get this house straightened up!" Esme exclaimed. "They will be here by tomorrow at noon." Edward answered her. "Alright, does this mean we don't have to go to school tomorrow?" Nessie asked. "I suppose not, it's going to be very sunny tomorrow anyway, so we wouldn't have gone." Edward answered her. It was set; we were going to meet some new vampires tomorrow. I was truly looking forward to it.

I could smell them at twelve. They were close, moving at human speed. Then I could see them. The walked casually, not in a formation as the Volturi did. There were eleven of them. Ten of them had their hands laced together. I joined hands with Edward as the rest of the couples did, including Jake and Nessie. Leah stood rigid, she wasn't comfortable with newcomers, but if Alpha didn't command it, she didn't shift. All nine of our couples met the coven in the front yard. The rest of the pack flanked us. I examined the coven. The first couple I saw was the leaders, since they held out their hands to stop the rest of the coven. The woman was very short, shorter than Alice, but she was very muscular. She had jet black wavy hair that was a-symmetrically cut to her chin. She looked older than Esme, and that surprised me. She had a relaxed gaze on us. Her mate was very tall and lean. He had ear length, straight sandy blond hair. He also looked to be in his early thirties, a few wrinkles had developed on his eyes before he was changed. He sported a more serious expression than his mate. Behind them was another couple. The woman of this one was average height; she was lean, but muscular, not as thick all over as the first woman. She had chestnut-colored hair the flowed in bouncy ringlets to her shoulders. Her face was very flat and emotionless. It reminded me of Jane's. She looked about my age. Her mate was taller than an average male, but not as tall as the first man. He was muscular, about the same muscle build as Jasper. He had light red hair that was shaved in a buzz cut. He had a happy half smile on his face that canceled out his mate's expressionless gaze. He looked about my age as well. Flanking them was a strange-looking couple. The woman was taller than usual, perhaps about 5'10. She had straight golden hair that was pulled up in a sloppy bun. She had a boyish figure. She looked about Edward's age and had a very sanguine look on her face. Holding her hand was a short male, shorter than her by a lot. He was stocky, but not as muscular as the red-headed male. His rib-length hair was bleach-blonde and wavy. He kept it pulled back in a neat braid. He looked my age. He had a blank look on his face as if he was carless. Next was a more average couple. The girl was medium height, and as petite as Alice. She had beautiful straight orange hair to her waist. She looked younger than Edward, maybe fifteen or sixteen, and she was new. Her eyes were a brighter red than the rest of her coven. She looked excited to be here. Beside her was her mate. He was about 6'0 and had Edward's build. He had cropped dark brown hair, and was clearly from Asian decent. His crimson eyes were narrower than the others. He was the most beautiful male in the coven. He looked about my age, and had a protective stance that didn't match his laid-back expression. Next was a cheerful looking couple. The male was tall, about 6'3 and extremely muscular, he had the same muscle tone as Emmett. He had wavy mahogany hair that was cropped short on his head. He looked about Carlisle's age. He had a cheerful grin on his face. His mate was tall, about 5'8, and lean. She was utterly beautiful. She had long, straight black- as- coal hair to her waist. She was clearly the most beautiful female vampire in her coven. She looked about Emmett's age. Her happy grin matched her mate's. Last was a young-looking girl. She looked about fifteen. She had not mate, and stood on the sidelines of her family. She was skinny and almost fragile looking. She was average height. She had wavy dirty-blond hair to her shoulders. She had an even expression on her face. Their crimson eyes stared in wonder at us. Our topaz eyes stared in wonder back at them.

We accessed each other in silence, and after a while, Carlisle spoke. "Welcome friends, to our new home. This is my coven." He started pointing us all out. "This is my wife Esme, our adoptive children Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella." He motioned to the Denalis. "These are out close friends Elezar, Carmen, Tanya, Caleb, Fred, Angela, Kate and Garret." He hesitated to explain the wolf pack and Nessie. They put the super in supernatural. This child is Bella and Edward's biological daughter. Bella carried her when she was still human. She has fully matured and is immortal." Nessie grinned and waved. Carlisle motioned to the wolf pack. "Beside her is Jacob, he imprinted on her when she was born. He, Seth Leah, Quil and Embry are shape shifters. They shift into giant wolves." The coven stared at us in sheer fascination. The most beautiful female vampire spoke then. "Why didn't I see the shape shifters or the hybrid?" "They are blind spots to you, Paige. They are to me as well." Alice told her. "Ah, Alice, I have been waiting to meet you. I do hope you can help me figure out my talent." Alice lit up. "Of course I will. But can I meet the rest of your family first?" The tall man spoke up next. "My apologies, we are so overwhelmed with your family. I am Luke and this is my mate, Tiffany. Behind me are Ashley and Zach, beside them are Jackie and Alex. Over there is Kimberly and Gage with Paige and Dean. And over here is Ali. When he finished, we all had questions for one another. Nessie showed everyone her story, Jake shifted for everyone, we shared transformation stories and reasons, and we shared our ages and our talents. Paige and Alice instantly clicked. Jasper helped Tiffany understand her power that was mush like his but couldn't penetrate mental shields. Elezar was ecstatic about all the talents. Ali could inflict paranoia on people and she couldn't penetrate mental shields. Paige saw visions, but she couldn't search the future like Alice could. She just got random visions. Gage had Aro and Edward's combined power. He could read every thought they'd ever had from a distance. He also couldn't penetrate shields. Ashley had a gift similar to Jane's. She could inflict pain, and she could penetrate mental shields. Her pain was much weaker than Jane's her pain just feels like muscle cramps all over. It was very distracting. Dean's talent was that he could break bonds like Chelsea, but he could break emotional ties easier. He too, can't penetrate shields. We found that Luke was changed by Senna of the Amazon Coven when he was dying of a spider bite. Tiffany was changed by Luke when he found her almost dead in Aruba. She had almost drowned. Tiffany found Ashley wandering after she was bitten by an unknown vampire. Zach was saved by Tiffany who found that a newborn was about to drink his blood. She killed the newborn and brought him to her coven. Ashley changed Jackie, who had been hit by a car, to have a companion closer to her age than Luke or Tiffany. Alex was found by Jackie when he was hunting. He only remembers being knocked out. She brought him back to the coven and he joined. Kimberly was changed by Luke after he found that she had been beaten and raped. She reminded him of his human daughter. Luke changed Gage after finding that he'd been trampled by an elephant. Luke hoped that Gage would become his companion, but Gage became a wandered instead, and joined his coven just recently, after falling in love with Kimberly. Dean was changed by Tiffany, who found him almost dead from a drug overdose. She was changed by an unknown vampire after escaping from an asylum where she was for her premonitions. She saw the East Coast Coven, and they welcomed her with open arms. Ali was changed by Ashley, who found her to be shot in an armed robbery. Ashley felt the strange need to change her, thinking she may be talented, so she did, and Ali joined the coven. The East Coast Coven, The Denali Coven, and us talked all night in fascination.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ENJOY! :) **

Paige and Alice constantly talked, and Alice helped Paige more and more with her gift. I enjoyed all of the members of the East Coast Coven, except for Ashley. It wasn't that she was mean; she was just blunt, like Jane. I just kept my distance from her. A few days after they arrived, Paige and Alice were talking about shopping, when they both gasped in synchronization. I looked up from my both and immediately glanced at Edward. I froze then, unable to move. I had been with Edward close to sixteen years now, and I'd never seen a look on his face quite like this one. Gage saw it too, and let his jaw drop. The wolf pack was on their feet, but they didn't speak. Everyone knew this was serious. We all must have stood there for five minutes. Edward was first to speak. "The Romanian Coven has joined up with Maria to take down the Volturi Empire. They have developed on army of over one hundred and fifty skilled vampires. They plan on attacking Volterra in five weeks, the Volturi have no idea." When he finished, Jasper let out a growl that made all of us jump. "Maria," he spat like it was a curse word. Then, as if we'd planed it, we all hissed. The wolf pack growled and snarled. "What do we do?" Carlisle asked. "Stefan, Vladimir, and Maria plan on taking Volterra back and making most of the world vampires. They will only leave enough humans to keep the vampires fed. They know I will probably see this, and go to the Volturi, but they don't think the Volturi can assemble enough people to fight. They also think that we will not help because they were one of the witnesses for Ness." Alice explained. "They only witnessed because they saw it as an opportunity to overthrow the Volturi." Edward hissed. "We have to go to Italy." Alice concluded. "We are in." Luke said. "Are you sure your coven will be okay on a plane full of humans?" Esme asked. Luke nodded. "We normally fly first class, and that makes it better." "We are in as well." Elezar stated. "I'll call Sam." said Jacob. "He will probably be willing to help." So it was set. We were going to make a visit to Volterra.

Thirty five shape shifters, twenty seven vampires, and one hybrid boarded planes headed to Volterra the next day. The flight wasn't bad, only Kimberly had a small problem, but it wasn't uncontrollable. The red-eyed vampires wore color contacts, and had to change them constantly, but other than that, the flight went smoothly. When we arrived at the huge palace in Volterra, the clock tower brought back harsh memories. I shook my head and all sixty three of us strolled in. Felix's eyes got round when he saw us. He and Santiago, a tall, tan vampire, lead us to the main room. Aro and Marcus looked interested, but Caius hissed. Alice and Paige showed Aro their vision after Caius shut up. His red eyes hazed over in anger. "I must assemble every willing vampire. That may not even work." he said defeated. "Brother, we must not give up without a fight. Look at what they are planning to do." Marcus said lazily. Aro sighed. "I know, Marcus. You as you always are, right. Jane, I want the entire guard to go find as many covens and wanderers as possible. If they do not want to come, they will lose either way. They may die if they fight with us, or the world as they know it will be destroyed." Jane nodded obediently. Caius spoke then. "You send all of our protection off? What if they make a surprise attack?" he hissed. "Ah, but we do have protection, brother." Aro motioned towards us. Caius raised his lip, but leaned back in his seat. Aro looked at us more happily now. "New faces," he said, looking at the East Coast Coven. Luke introduced Aro to his coven. Aro's eyes lit up when he heard Gage, Ali, Ashley, Dean and Tiffany's gifts. He was most intrigued by Gage and Ashley. "Such stunning talents." he exclaimed with a smile. He went down around holding the hands of the vampires. He talked awhile with Jasper about Maria. "She shows no mercy." Jasper told him. Aro nodded. "We can only hope then I suppose." When he got to Nessie his drin widened. "Ah, young Nessie, you have become so beautiful. I see your imprinter has always stayed close by your side." Nessie smiled. "Yes, Aro, he has been very protective and kind. He and his pack have even committed to help you if this comes to a fight." She raised her hand to show him. "Please, child." he said, leaning his cheek to her fingertips. Aro relaxed after she showed him what she wanted. "Such an extraordinary gift." he concluded. He gazed at Jacob and the rest of the pack. "I know this cannot be easy for you, we are not you're favorite people, I'm sure. So thank you, for helping us. We will forever be in your debt." Jacob nodded. "Anything we can do to help protect humanity. We know we are not your favorite people either." Aro chuckled and rested his hand briefly on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob half smiled. Aro walked down to me. "Bella, dear, how good to see you, I'd listen to your thoughts, but I'm sure that would be wasting both of our times." I smiled smugly. "Actually, Aro, I've been working on my shield awhile. I've found some ways to get around it." I held out my hand. He grabbed it gently and I closed my eyes. I focused on pushing my shield back and let him do the rest. He gasped when he could read me. He let go of my hand after awhile, surprised. "That was amazing, Bella. I never thought something like that could be done." I grinned. "It took about two years to master." I said truthfully. He smiled and moved on to Edward.

After Aro had read all the vampires, including Angela and Fred, whom he particularly liked, he called for Sulpicia and Athenodora to escort us to our rooms. The wives had he same milky eyes and papery skin the ancients, but they were much more beautiful. Sulpicia had waist-length light brown hair, and Athenodora had shoulder-length golden hair. They were both very kind. They put all the vampires on the sixth floor, which was right below the floor that the guard stayed on. The floor had over sixty rooms on it. They put the pack, all except for Jacob, on the seventh floor, which was right above the ground level. They put all of us two to a room, including Jake and Nessie, who were on our floor. I was slightly concerned, but I had bigger things to worry about. The rooms could have comfortably held four people. There were two couches that faces a large flat-screen TV, three long mirrors that were beautifully tooled around the edges. The white marble floor was covered with mid-sized rugs that matched the walls and furniture. The walls had many paintings of the guard members, Tuscany, Volterra, the ancients, and the wives. There was a huge closet that was already stocked with beautiful gowns, suits, regular clothing and shoes that looked to fit Edward and me. I was glad, because I hadn't packed much. There was a table with a small jewelry box on it in the closet. Inside was about two million dollars worth of jewelry. I shook my head and looked on a small rack next to it. There were two black hooded robes with a note attached to them. 'Welcome to the temporary Volturi Guard.' –Aro I turned and looked at Edward, who was fiddling with his shoe laces. I showed him the note. He looked at me calmly. "For now, we are all in the Guard, including the pack and Nessie. They will all have robes in their closets too." "Do we have to wear them?" I questioned. "Only during meetings, fighting practice, and the real battle, even the wolves will have to wear them until they have to shift on battle day." I touched his cheek. "Edward, tell me the truth, how do you think this will go?" He pulled my face close to his, and kissed me hard. He pushed me to the floor, and kissed my jaw to the hollow of my throat. I knew what this meant. He didn't think it was going to go well. A light rasp on the door interrupted us. I got up and answered it. Sulpicia stood on the other side of the door. "Are you settling in nicely?" she inquired. I smiled and nodded appreciatively. "Everything in here is yours. I hope the clothes are the right size, Aro only gave me estimates earlier." "Oh, yes, Sulpicia, everything is wonderful." I answered. Her red eyes twinkled. "Wonderful! Aro sent me to tell you that we will be dining soon if you want to join us." I smiled and declined. She chuckled. "I figured you'd say that, in which case you can hunt in the woods outside of the city." I nodded in appreciation. All of the vegetarians, the pack, and Nessie set off to hunt. The wildlife was surprised to see us coming, but we got our feel, and headed back to the tower. When we returned, we saw some familiar faces. Chelsea and Afton had already returned with the Irish Coven, and the European Nomads. Charles, Makenna, Alistair, Maggie, Liam, and Siobhan stood rigid as Aro explained to them the situation. All of them, to my surprise, committed to fight with the Volturi. We all reconnected, and introduced the East Coast Coven to our fellow Guard members. We all talked for a while and then left to our rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Sorry it's a short one :))

***I worked REALLY HARD to get everything straightened out

I hope its not too corny :)

Edward and I went back downstairs sometime in the early morning, to see two new covens. The Mexican Coven, with Aimee, Jose, Oscar, Cesar, and Pablo and the Antarctic Coven with Simon, Nigel, Daphne, and Colin were standing in the palace lobby. The American Nomads had also come, Mary, Peter, Charlotte and Randall. There were three talented people in the Mexican Coven. Cesar, a very attractive dark-skinned vampire, had the gift much like Fred's, but his could penetrate shields. His mate, Aimee, was a physical shield like Renata. Oscar was also talented, he was a skilled tracker. The eerie-looking but friendly Antarctic Coven had no talented vampires among them, but were very skilled fighters.

The next day, Nessie and I came back from a hunt to see our old friends from the Amazon Coven and Egyptian Coven. We reconnected and we both went to our rooms. Edward sat on our bed reading a note that everyone got. "A practice fight session is going to be held in an hour, it says you need to dress in comfortable clothes and your robes." I pursed my lips. "Alright then."

An hour later we were all in the palace's large indoor battle room. Aro and the other ancients and wives stood on a platform overlooking us. "My brothers and sisters, this is it. This is our army. We have one week to perfect our fighting and learn how to work together." I eyed Jane, who just stared blankly at her master. "The permanent guard will show you haw to fight physically, and those of you who have helpful mental powers will be taught as well. Corin began passing laminated sheets of paper around to everyone. They were battle plans. All the physical attackers made up the front of the army, while the mental attackers made up the sides. Each mental attacker had their own physical attacker for protection. My protector was Rosalie. I smiled and glanced at my big sister, who had a small grin on her face. Edward's protector was Carlisle. I noticed Nessie's position. She was behind the wolves in front of the wives. She rolled her eyes at her position. "That's what you get for being half-human, Ness." Jacob said. The ancients were between the physical attackers and mental attackers. Aro spoke again. "We have fifty-four vampires that will fight, thirty five shape-shifters, and one hybrid." He winked at Nessie. "Felix, Emmett, Jose, and Nigel will be our practice attackers." The four huge vampires moved out of the group. "Carlisle, Simon, Garrett, Luke, you will be our practice us. Santiago, please instruct."

Santiago walked out from the group. His red eyes looked focused on the two teams. He spoke, his voice accented. "Your opponents will obviously be trying to kill you. They will be well trained, the Romanians are very skilled fighters, and Maria is smart and sly. Our fortune tellers see their every move, and they say the army has reached one hundred vampires. We must be ready." He looked on to the eight vampires. "Let's begin." He said.

We practiced for three hours. The mental attackers were taught by Heidi how to take advantage of our powers. Our physical attacker was to do the best they could to keep any one away from us. Our next practice was scheduled fro the next morning.

Edward and I made love that night. It was something we did often. I had felt this feeling before, but some how this time was different. I was fighting something greater than the Volturi. Something the Volturi couldn't take care of alone. I stared past Edward's eyes at the leather armrest on the couch. He looked at me for what seemed like forever before he spoke. "We aren't doomed, love. We do have hope." I met his golden eyes and kissed him fiercely. "I know, and that's the only thing keeping me going." I said.

The fight practice was different today. The wolves were told to shift, and we all found where our battle positions were to be. I was to be on the far left of the physical attackers with Rosalie. I could shield everyone much easier from that position. The physical attackers made one long row that stretched across us. There were thirty seven physical attackers. For every mental attacker, a physical attacker had to protect them, that left 18 physical attackers to be up front. We practiced again, for another three hours.

This is how it will be:

PA- Physical Attacker, MS-Mental shield

Ashley - (inflicts pain penetrates Mental Shields) PA-Zach

Gage – (Mind reader can't penetrate shields) PA-Kimberly

Tiffany - (changes emotions can't penetrate shields) PA-Luke

Paige – (sees future) PA- Simon

Dean – (breaks bond can't penetrate shields) PA- Colin

Ali – (Inflicts paranoia on people can't penetrate shields) PA-Daphne

Cesar – (Inflicts feeling to move away from person penetrates shields) PA-Pablo

Zafrina – (Give illusions can't penetrate shields) PA-Senna

Angela – (can lift objects as big as vampire with her mind can do on MS as well) PA-Kachiri

Fred – (Same gift as Cesar but he can't penetrate Mental Shields) PA-Caleb

Elezar- (Can identify gifts can't pen. MS) PA- Carmen

Benjamin – (influences water and earth) PA-Tia

Maggie – (can tell if someone is lying works on MS) PA-Tanya

Bella-(mental shield) PA-Rosalie

Edward – (Mind reader can't penetrate shields) PA-Carlisle

Jasper-(inflicts emotions can pent MS) PA-Esme

Alice-(sees future penetrates MS) PA-Demetri

Chelsea-(breaks bonds can't pent. MS) PA-Mary

Alec-(gives feeing of being distracted can't pent. MS) PA-Randall

Jane-(give feeling of extreme pain can't pent. MS) PA-Alistair

Aimee and Renata will be protecting the ancients. They will have four wolves to protect them (Paul, Leah, Embry, and Sam)

Jackie, Alex, Nigel, Jose, Garret, Kate, Amun, Kebi, Liam, Siobhan, Emmett, Felix, Santiago, Peter, Charlotte, Makenna, Oscar, and Charles will be the front guard.

Wolves will be surrounding the group, leaving ten wolves to protect the wives. Nessie will be behind the wolves, her soul focus to protect the wives.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

We were all called to a formal meeting three days before our enemies to arrive. The note instructed us to all be dressed in formal wear. It wasn't like there wasn't much to choose from. I opened my closet and found a black floor-length Chanel dress that was strapless and low in the back. I wore flats, even though they heels wouldn't interrupt my graceful stride. I wore the chocker Aro had asked all the women to wear. It was gold and a "V" hung off of it. The "V" rested between my collar bones.

I walked out of the bathroom with my hair rolled up in an intricate bun. Edward had his back to me; he was sliding on his blazer that went to his Armani tux, also courtesy of Aro. I knew he heard me step out of the bathroom, but he didn't turn around when I walked up behind him. I ran my hands up his back and touched his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me up and down. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. "Hell won't be so bad if you're in it." He said with a smile. I half smiled and put my hands on both sides of his face. He crushed his lips to mine. I smiled, and sighed when we were finished. "We should get to the meeting." I said. He nodded, and we proceeded to join our friends in the hallway.

Gorgeous faces and apparel floated into the meeting room. Nessie strode in wearing a baby pink mermaid dress with her V chocker hanging lightly on her chest. Her ringlets bounced playfully on her shoulders. Jacob walked beside her, dressed in a flashy black suit, his tie matching Nessie's dress. Edward patted my hand; his gold V ring on his pointer finger reflected the light. We took our seat beside Carlisle and Esme, our black hoods on our heads. The permanent Guard sat up front while the temporary Guard sat towards the back. The navy blue robed wolves sat behind us.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus floated on to the marble balcony overlooking the room. Aro spoke in a raised voice, though we could have heard him fine if he'd spoken otherwise. "My brothers, my sisters, my friends," he began. "The supernatural world is in a state of turmoil. We vampires are experiencing our own kind turn on us. As most of you know, the Romanians Vladimir and Stefan have teamed up with one of the leaders of the Southern Vampire Wars, Maria. These three vampires have conspired to change the world as we know it. Their plan is to turn the majority of the world's population into vampires, and keep the other half for the food supply. To them, humans are dead weight to the world, and it is time for a new species to reign. As the Volturi, it is our job to keep the secret of the vampires hidden from the world, and not give as many people as possible our fate. We have assembled an army of highly-trained and very talented vampires. There has never in history been an assembly of vampires this large with so many special talents. We do, my friends, have an advantage." He stopped and motioned for Alice to move to the balcony.

Alice floated daintily up the marble stairs in a white satin dress. She turned to face us, her chocker dangling and her face serious. "The army that has been assembled is made up of one hundred and three vampires including the leaders. The three leaders will not fight if possible. They have only 4 talented vampires, a mind reader, a mental shield, an illusionist, and an emotion-changer. The talents of their special vampires are limited. The mental shield can only protect thirty people at a time, the mind-reader can't reader sporadic thoughts, the illusionist is weak at what she does, and the emotion changer can only change angry emotions. Even, so they are very skilled, and they are nothing to take lightly. They have no idea of our assembly; they should be completely unprepared for us." She finished and Aro bowed to her as she walked past him.

We left the meeting that night feeling a bit more hope. We did not have practice the next day, so Edward and I went hunting. After killing our share, I turned to head back to the palace. Edward grabbed my hand and turned me towards him. The look in his eyes were seductive and playful, something I hadn't seen since we left Forks. He pulled me to the ground, where we stayed until the darkness had us rushing to the palace.

It was the day before the fight. Our emotion-changers were bombarded with feelings of doubt, hope, anger and passion. We were all called to the meeting room, as just a last minute run over of the plan. We were all to be ready at eight tomorrow morning. We were meeting at a location eighty miles away from the palace. It was in a clearing that was shown in Paige and Alice's visions. All of us were to be wearing our robes and jewelry, even the wolves, who would only phase on command from Aro; they were not pleased with that. We were wished the best of luck, and to prepare for a serious fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Eight in the morning came too early for me. I found myself slipping into my gray skinny jeans, black T-shirt and high tops way too early. I pulled my black robe off the hanger and shrugged into it. I placed my chocker around my neck; it was out of place with my outfit. I pulled my waist-length hair back into a loose ponytail, and looked at my face in the mirror. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to be at home, at a normal school doing normal things to blend in. I wanted my biggest problem to be if I was looking to weird. I half-smiled, and realized that where I was had to be the place to be. I was fighting justice, and I was fighting for my life and the lives of others. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his pale arms around my waist. "Hope for the best, love. I love you." He whispered in my ear. I turned around and kissed him hard, and we left our glorious room.

We met the other members of the army in the lobby. They were all robed and hard-faced. We all walked in pairs through the tunnel, and out into the world. We got close to the field around nine, we did not run, it wasn't the Volturi's style. They were already waiting for us. The stood in a V formation, with the three leaders in the front, a low hiss escaped from Jasper's mouth when he spotted Maria. Alice placed her hand on his back, and eyed Tiffany. Jasper's mood relaxed, but his stance was still tense. We lined up in our battle formation. Rosalie kissed Emmett passionately, and came to my side. "Bella." Aro said. This was my signal to use my shield. Aimee and Renata were already being used behind the ancients, their fingers almost sewed into the robes of them. Rosalie put her hand between my shoulders and rubbed my briefly. "I'll die before they touch you, sister." She whispered. I let my shield loose, covering every bit of the army. "Thank you, Rose." I said, and braced myself.

Behind the leaders of the other army stood a crimson-eyed red-head, she was the mental shield. Other more important vampires stood behind her, the other mental talents. Maria whispered something to Vladimir, who nodded to her, smiling. Edward raised his upper lip and growled. Gage, who stood close to Aro, handed him his hand. They were transmitting silent information. Brilliant. Aro began to speak. "Vladimir, Stefan, Maria, you have assembled of rather impressive army to come and take over." Vladimir half-smiled. "Ah, something you have done yourself, Aro." I noticed Maria staring hostility at Jasper. "I do not wish to talk, Aro." Vladimir spit. He motioned one time with his hand, and his army descended on us.

Aro commanded, and the wolves shifted out of their human forms. Nessie crouched protectively in front of the wives, and Rose did the same beside me. The back of the army rushed to us, and our front guard collided with them, the sound of thunder erupted in the field. It mixed with the real thunder as heavy rain began to pour. "Angela! Benjamin!" Caius screamed. Angela glanced quickly at the attackers. She growled and picked a vampire up, one by one and threw them violently into another. Benjamin launched boulders and made cracks the vampires fell into. Alice and Paige's faces were blank as they searched for the attack plans. Edward stared at Gage, whose hand was still interlaced with Aro's. Jane crippled the people unprotected by the mental shield, giving Felix time to destroy them. Her brother did the same with his gift for Emmett. Ashley and Ali stared blankly into the attack, dropping the fighters that fought Garrett and Jackie. Kate shocked a vampire to the ground and broke his neck. Couples in the army began to care less about each other being killed, thanks to Chelsea and Dean. Fred and Cesar found fights that were gong bad for our side and repelled the attacker, leaving time for them to be killed. Zafrina's closed eyes showed that she concentrated on blinding the vampires. Relaxed feelings kept rushing over us; Jasper and Tiffany were keeping us focused. Cesar and Fred sent repelling feelings to the frontlines. We were all doing the best we could.

The wolves surrounding us attacked the remaining army that had not descended onto us. The leaders quickly figured out that the mental attackers were wining this battle. They commanded for their army to focus on us. A red-eyed female vampire bolted for me. Rosalie hissed and met her halfway. They growled and scrambled. "She's not shielded, Rose!" Edward shouted. "Jane!" I screamed. Jane shot a glare at the female vampire, who folded up, letting Rosalie finish her. Our protectors were all suddenly busy, with the new battle strategy.

I focused only on keeping my shield around everyone. I glanced back at Nessie, who was crouched in front of the wives. I saw three vampires running towards her. "Edward!" I shouted. He glanced in her direction. "Focus, Bella, she has protection, you can't worry about her." The wolf line attacked the vampires, ripping then to shreds. I held my breath as I watched one get past the wolves. Nessie half-smiled lunged for his throat. She ripped an ear off and then a finger. He looked surprised at her, but then rage swept him over. "Ashley!" I shouted." Ashley looked at the vampire briefly and distracted him. Nessie ripped his neck off violently, and growled in success.

Carlisle fought hard with a male vampire, he screeched when he lost a thumb. Esme growled in rage, and Jasper sent relaxed thoughts to her. "Ali!" Esme screamed. Ali looked wild-eyed at Carlisle's opponent and he stopped and pulled his eye brows together. Carlisle snapped his neck. He licked hi thumb and stuck it back on. I noticed Jackie and Alex rushing to the other army. They surprised the mental shield, and together, they killed her. "None of them are shielded!" Caius shouted. All gifts went to work. The remaining army froze, or fell to the ground. Our army killed the rest of the opposing army in a matter of seconds.

Maria suddenly smiled, and about thirty more vampires came running form the forest. A split decision, Alice or Paige didn't see. The wolves were there first, thinning them out. They met the physical attackers and were knocked down to only about ten. Seven came running towards the ancients. The four protecting wolves lunged, and three more joined to help them. I saw the three leaders concerned faces. Maria looked briefly at Vladimir. He nodded and she bolted towards Jasper. Esme met her, and fought violently with her. Maria ripped Esme's left arm off, and threw her to the ground. Carlisle's eyes got huge, and anger I'd never seen in him took over. "Tiffany." Edward said. Carlisle stopped, but his eyes showed pin as he looked at his hurt wife.

The rest of the army was being slowly taken care of. But Maria was focused on Jasper now. A body flew by her head, colliding into another vampire that was about to attack Jasper. Angela was focused, too. Why wasn't she being hurt? She eyed Alice, who Jasper was eyeing protectively. "I see you found yourself a mate, Jasper. Sort of a tiny bitch isn't she?" Alice hissed at her and Jasper looked at Jane. Jane glanced at Maria, and crippled her. Jasper went for her, but Alice beat him to it. She looked Maria in the eyes. "Yeah he's found a mate, and he loves me. So why don't you rot in hell…BITCH!" Alice snapped her neck and growled. She looked at Jasper, kissed him passionately, and went back to her position.

Kate and Garret went for Vladimir and Stefan, Kate shocked them and Garrett finished them off. The remaining vampires were killed, and I released my shield. Carlisle ran over to Esme, they reattached her arm and he kissed her. I looked at Nessie, who was fine. Only body parts were ripped, no one was killed. We all went and burned the remains of our opponents. Jasper stared at Maria's ashes and smiled. That part of his life would never come back to haunt him.

The heavy rain we had fought in began to subside, and Aro spoke. "My brothers, my sisters, my friends, we have all destroyed a huge threat to our world. Thanks to all of you who risked your lives to help us. The Volturi will always be in your debt." I breathed an unnecessary breath. The wolves howled, and the vampires cheered. Couples kissed and family members hugged. It was over.

******PLEASE REVIEW! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER :)


End file.
